eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4927 (18 September 2014)
Wracked with guilt, Alfie keeps vigil at Kat’s hospital bedside. On the Square, Mo informs Stacey nothing’s been salvaged from No 23; they’re approached by Neil Wallace, a fire investigations officer. In the Vic, the Carters rally round the Square to donate clothes and toys for Kat and Alfie. Alfie returns to Walford, staring in horror at the burnt out house. He informs an inquisitive Masood that Kat’s out of surgery. Masood offers to let Alfie and the kids stay with him. Stacey frets she might have left the hair straighteners on and caused the fire. On the market, Donna and Aleks are keen to help Alfie, but he insists he doesn’t need charity. Neil Wallace seeks him out. In the café, Alfie struggles to answer Neil’s questions about the explosion, and recalls with horror that he forgot to change the batteries in the smoke alarms. The hospital phones – Kat’s awake and asking for Alfie. Neil commends Alfie on his bravery and thinks he probably saved Kat’s life. Alfie, Stacey and Mo are called to the Vic, surprised to find the whole Square’s turned out to show to their support; they toast to Kat’s recovery and Alfie’s heralded as a hero. Alfie feels awful to realise Johnny and Peter ran into the fire after him. Les presents Alfie with a huge bouquet of flowers for Kat from the market traders. Stan unhelpfully remarks a man torched a house on his old estate after his wife had an affair – the authorities worked it all out. Roxy tries to stay upbeat, soothing Alfie that with Kat off the ventilator everything will be alright. Distressed, Alfie rants to the pub that Kat’s covered in burns and they’ve lost everything – how can he tell her everything’s okay? Mick marches Alfie upstairs for a talking to – what happened to Kat was an accident and Alfie must be there for her now. Despite Mick’s protests, Alfie determines to tell Kat the truth. Over at the Masoods’, Stacey gets a call from the fire investigation officer informing her the explosion was caused by an accelerant – Mo’s stash of dodgy hairspray. At the hospital, a groggy Kat asks after the kids. Alfie steels himself to tell Kat the truth about the fire, but is stopped in his tracks when Kat tearfully thanks him – if it wasn’t for Alfie, she wouldn’t be here… Sharon reassures Phil her wobble at the hen party was nothing. Phil allows himself to be led upstairs, ignoring a call from Shirley on his mobile. Later, Sharon thanks Linda for her hen party and informs her she and Phil are going to Australia on their honeymoon to see Vicki. Shirley overhears Sharon gushing that the fire has taught her to cling to the people she loves. At Phil’s, things are awkward between Phil and Jay as he collects the last of his belongings; Abi thinks they should patch things up before they go to Bolton. Meanwhile, Tina tries to make Shirley face facts – Sharon and Phil are getting married – and insists Shirley could do better than Phil. Annoyed, Shirley storms over to Phil’s, demanding he stop ignoring her – she won’t wait around forever. Shirley ducks out just as Sharon enters. Later, Phil calls Shirley to the Arches, tells her she’s the one he wants and kisses her. Outside, someone watches Shirley and Phil’s passionate embrace – but who? A devastated Tosh tells Tina she got her period – she’s lost the baby. Tina admits to Mick that she’s relieved. Later, Tosh informs Tina she’s arranged for some extra shifts to fund another round of treatment – she’s not giving up on having a family. Tina forces a smile. Shabnam has an interview at the pharmacy, lying to Denise she has a dentist’s appointment. After being offered the job, Shabnam heads off to inform Denise she’s quitting the Minute Mart. Finding Patrick’s house in complete disarray, Shabnam can’t bring herself to add to Denise’s burden and tells Masood the pharmacy gave the job to someone else. Nancy’s concerned for Tamwar after his odd behaviour after the fire, and worries to Masood she’s upset him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes